


Ghost-hunting Dog

by Rhyolight



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Companion Animals, Folklore, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 14:29:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5629810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhyolight/pseuds/Rhyolight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The prompt was 'companion animals'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ghost-hunting Dog

“The story was that at midnight on Christmas Eve, the animals talk,” Peter said. 

Molly rolled her eyes.

“I didn’t mean you,” he said, “though... anytime you wanted to take it up...—I meant Toby. What would he say?”

“What he says every day,” said Abigail. “ ‘Are you gonna eat that?’ ”

Toby listened from the fireside. He had no need to talk himself, but he was hoping the Folly’s ghosts—two mastiffs, five or six retrievers, an indistinct number of cats—would appear again this year. Chasing cats was fun, and these couldn’t hurt him even if he caught one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Ghost-hunting Dog [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758467) by [KD reads (KDHeart)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads)




End file.
